


Family Matters

by itsalliepg



Category: The Freshman Series (Visual Novels)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Friendship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-19
Updated: 2018-12-19
Packaged: 2019-09-22 23:13:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,537
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17069006
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/itsalliepg/pseuds/itsalliepg
Summary: After football practice, while waits for Scarlett (MC), Zig talks to Chris about their families.





	Family Matters

**Author's Note:**

> English isn’t my native language. I write to practice and learn, so please sorry any mistakes. I hope you like it!

The practice was over forty minutes ago and all of the team players already were gone. Only Chris had stayed in the locker room. He grabbed his bag and certified he hadn’t forgotten anything. He left the locker room and found Zig sat on a bench near the field, his bag on the floor and his phone on his hands.

_Hey, Zig! – he called and Zig looked at him – I thought you went home.

_I set to meet Scarlett here – he answered – but she just texted me, she had to search for a book in the library, and she’ll be a little late.

_Well, in this case, I’ll keep you company until she arrives.

_No, Chris, no need. You must be tired, go home, I’ll be fine here – Chris ignored Zig and sat beside him.

_I don’t have anything to do, and I can rest here – Chris smiled and Zig smiled back.

_Thanks, man – Zig leaned against the wall – so, our first game is close…

_You’re telling me – Chris did the same – my sister AJ texted me yesterday, she’s trying to convince mom to let her come here to watch – he giggled – she’s so stubborn, but I doubt she’ll get permission.

_I remember her from the road trip on summer – Zig grinned – she seems a spontaneous and persistent girl. My sister Sophie’s like that, too.

_Oh, so you have an idea of what’s like to live with someone like her – they laughed, but right after, Chris sighed a little sadly – even if my brother Kyle offers to bring her, mom wouldn’t let them come…this’s a moment that you miss a father…

_I see your point – Zig sighed too – but in my case, I can visualize Sophie arguing with my dad, more than anyone of us. She always was quarrelsome when it came to him.

_Was he a difficult person?

_A lot. He wanted all the things his way, and yelled and fought with all of us, all the time. And being the only boy, I was his favorite target. He wanted me to assimilate macho ideas, so I couldn’t be a sissy. He was afraid of what the others would say about me.

_Oh, now I can see why Manny annoys you so much.

_Yeah, because my dad acted the same way – Zig snorted – I hated to see him treating my mom like garbage and leaving my sisters aside to try to force me to be something I wasn’t. Mom kicked him out when I was eight. I’m damn glad he wasn’t around when…I came out, you know. I can’t imagine what he would do if he discovered his only son, whom he so bad wanted to be manly, is bisexual.

_Yeah, you’re right…Sorry to hear that, Zig – Chris patted Zig’s shoulder – I didn’t have idea your dad was like that. And how you and your family handled things?

_Mom had to get another job, because it was five kids, and we didn’t live so well, even with the alimony. My older sister got a job when she was sixteen, and while she and mom were out, I had to babysit my younger sisters. And when I was the same age, I got a job, too. I had to be the man of my house since early.

_I understand perfectly – Chris nodded lightly – I had to do the same. When my dad left us, nine years ago, I was eleven, Kyle was two and AJ was just a baby.

_Oh, I didn’t know of that! –Zig startled – so she doesn’t know your dad?

_No, only by pictures – they both frowned – I also had to take care of them while mom worked, and had to get a job during high school, too. And we don’t heard of dad since he left us. Sometimes I think how could it be, if he would be proud of me, of the things I’ve conquered in my life, like being here at Hartfeld, being the captain and the student body president…and of course, how could it be with my siblings, he didn’t live with them so much, and they also have me as their male reference.

_And don’t you know why he left your home?

_No. He worked as a trucker, and traveled a lot. One day he went to work and simply never back home. I don’t even know he’s alive or not.

_My dad did the same. He never sent us news, and I don’t have idea how he’s now – Zig turned to Chris – you know, you and your family don’t know why he left, but in my case, we wanted him to go. So when you say you sometimes imagine how your life could be with him around, I understand you, but speaking for myself, I don’t even think about it, because whatever could it be, I think we’re better without him.

_Yeah, from what you told me, despite the difficulties, he’d do more damage than good to you. I think your mom did the right thing.

_Exactly – Zig nodded – I don’t hold a grudge because of this, I know she did what she thought was better for all of us – he smiled sadly – but you, well, you might want to talk to him again and maybe understand why he did it.

_Well, you could say so – Chris shifted a little uncomfortable on his seat – I really would like to know what happened, why he wasn’t happy living with us, I don’t know – he sighed – but at the same time, he upset me and my family. I also understand you when you say you’re better without your dad. I got closer to my mother, I became more responsible, and Kyle, AJ and me will always have each other, no matter what. I like this setup and we’re great handling things just the four of us. I think if he didn’t come to us until today, it’s because he doesn’t care about us so much, do you understand me?

_Chris, I know exactly what you mean. It seems rough, but it’s true. And it’s normal to have this curiosity about him, I mean, it’s related to the origins of yourself, but if he doesn’t care about you, so you don’t have to go after him either – Zig smiled a little – but you have a better heart than I do, so I don’t blame you for wanting to talk to him one day.

_Oh, no, Zig! – Chris chuckled – honestly, I don’t know if I’d forgive him. And I think if I were in your place, I’d think just like you – they laughed – sometimes I want to vent on about this, but it’s difficult for me, and you lived the same and you understand me. Thanks for listening, Zig.

_No problem, Chris – Zig grinned – and I appreciated this conversation, too. It’s good to talk about this, and I also know very well this difficulty you mentioned. Until then, I only felt comfortable to open up about this with one person… - he giggled – and I think you know who is.

_Yeah, I think I know – Chris smiled and looked ahead – and speaking of it, she’s coming – Zig looked ahead, too, and saw Scarlett walking towards them. When she approached a little more, the boys stood up, and Zig met her halfway. She greeted him with a smile and a quick kiss on his lips.

_Hi, babe. Sorry for making you wait, but I really needed this book.

_Don’t worry, Scar – he turned to Chris – I didn’t stay alone.

_Oh, and you couldn’t have a better company – she grinned – what’s up, Chris?

_Hi, Scar – he picked his bag – now that you arrived, I’ll go home. Do you guys have a date tonight?

_Yeah, we’re going to the movies and then have dinner…we didn’t decide where yet – Scarlett hugged Zig by his waist.

_So, have fun you two. See you later! – he smiled and waved before head to home. Zig and Scarlett waved back. Hand in hand, they headed to his suite, to leave their college stuff in there before their date.

_I was far away, but I could see you two were having a great conversation.

_Yeah, we were talking about, you know, family issues. We have a lot in common about this, and we both felt good to talk to someone who understands it.

_I like to see it – she smiled widely – Chris’s so sweet and sensible, he’s perfect for when you want to speak about it, Zig. I always got the sense you two could be best friends.

_Yeah, he’s a nice guy, and now that we’re at the same team, I’ve been talking to him more – he squeezed her hand, and she looked up at him – I guess you’re right, as always – he grinned and she took his hand to her mouth and kissed his knuckles. The subject returned during their date and Scarlett couldn’t be happier to see Zig opening himself with someone other than her. That would also benefit Chris, too. He hardly talked about his family. The few times he did it, it was also with her. And Zig could be a great listener, too. She was looking forward to what’d come next.


End file.
